The Story of Harry and Fleur
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Starts with Harry almost attempting suicide after seeing Ron and Hermione together but is rescued by Fleur as they fall in love witness the drama, love, family issues of the Potters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does this is just a Fanicttion.

Harry Potter – With You

Harry/Hermione/Daphne

Prologue

Knowing that his feelings for Hermione would never happen now she was with Ron, he leaned over the walkway broken window that will lead to his demise. Ever since he saved her from the Troll in first year. Now he was tying a noose and climbing over the edge of the old Gryffindor Tower. "Harry stop please don't do it." He was snapped from his own world by someone calling him. Turning around he saw an unexpected person to come to his rescue, Fleur Delacour.

"Fleur" he said as he almost lost his balance on the window sill. "No please don't Harry I came hear today to find you to tell you that you're my soul mate I was to ignorant back at the Tri Wizard Tournament but realized it when I kept thinking about you and how you were dealing with so much. If you die now I will die also that's how Vela's are if their soul mate dies they die if they're not married or bonded." She said pleading trying to pull him up from the sill.

As Harry cried into his hands he felt his body being lifted from the tremendous depression he was carrying into happiness and warmth that he never felt before. Looking up at Fleur he realized that she was the one for him. They closed the gap between them and kissed a passionate kiss that shook Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

That was almost a year ago. Harry and Fleur were expecting their first child ever since that night they were the most passionate couple anyone seen before in the Wizardry Community. Sure Harry was only seventeen and Fleur was twenty but there soul bond and passion made up for the age difference. Harry went on to destroy and murder all the Death Eaters and Voldemort after almost dyeing that night when Fleur came. He always said that he wanted his family safe from anyone who would hurt them so he moved his family to Godric's Hollow and rebuilt the Potter Mansion.

"Harry, honey I think it's time to go to St. Mungo's." Fleur called out to Harry. "Already?" he asked. "Yes love I just felt my water broke." Fleur replied back as Harry flooed them to their designated room.

"Come on Fleur you can do it push push." Harry and the doctor told Fleur as she huffed and screamed just then all the people in the room heard the new born started to cry. "Oh Harry look at him he is so beautiful." Fleur told her husband as she held her son. "Yes Fleur, Andrew is beautiful just like his parents." He said as he was now holding his son and setting beside his beautiful wife. "Andrew James Potter" Fleur said smiling down at her son happily.

Now was the hard part for him, to floo to the Weasley Cottage and tell them the good news. He has been crossed with Hermione and Ron ever since that night when he was about to confess his feelings for Hermione when he caught them making out on the couch in the common room. He hasn't talked to them since then and now a year later he was willing to let them back into his life welcoming his son and wife that they don't know about. So he took a deep breath and floo'ed to Weasley Cottage.

He stumbled into the main living room that was occupied by none other than Ron Weasley and his brother Bill Weasley. "Harry what are you doing here?" they said forcefully. "I have some good news to tell all of you guys could you get the rest of your family in here?" he asked them carefully.

Then he saw Molly, Ginny, George, Fred, Hermione, and Minerva who was visiting them came into the room. "Harry" they all said happily as they engulfed him in a Weasley hug. "Guys, I am sorry for being in isolation for this past year but I came for forgiveness and some news that I have to tell you." He said taking a deep breath.

"I have been soul bonded and married to Fleur Delacour and today we became parents to Andrew James Potter." He announced happily looking at their awed faces then being engulfed by hugs and high fives again.

"Harry could we come with you to visit Fleur and your son?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yes, Fleur would love company since her parents can't come till tomorrow." He said as they floo'ed back to St Mungo's.

Chapter 2

As the group got to St Mungo's, Harry went into Fleur's room first then Molly and the gang followed suit. "Fleur dear what a beautiful baby boy you two have and deserve." Molly said as she looked down at Andrew. "Yes, Harry you two are going to be great parents." Hermione stated as she hugged Harry who stiffened a bit and Hermione noticed. Hermione motioned Harry out of the room to talk.

"Okay tell me what is bothering you in this happy time?" Hermione asked. Harry knew it was about time he told her how he and Fleur got together and the soul bond.

Hermione was shocked; Harry loved her then and still but loves Fleur more. If only she could've waited instead of picking Ron as her love. "I'm so sorry Harry I didn't know." Was all she could say, Harry meanwhile just merely hugged her and walked back to Fleur and Andrew.

"We'll we will be going since Fleur look tired." Molly said motioning the gang to leave. "Thanks for coming it really mean a lot for us." Harry and Fleur both said.

As they left Harry asked Fleur when her family is going to get here? "I believe they told me they would arrive early tomorrow morning, but when are Tonks and Remus supposed to get here?" she asked her husband. "Wotcher Harry and Fleur." they heard as they looked up to see the couple and their son Teddie being held by Tonks. "Remus" Harry said hugging him and Tonks. "Tonks and Remus I would like you to meet our son Andrew James Potter." Harry said as Fleur handed Andrew to Remus. "Wow Harry he is beautiful he has your hair and Fleur's beautiful features already." Tonks said as she looked down at Andrew. "Thanks Tonks" Fleur said as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "What are you guys gonna do now move back to Potter Manor?" Remus asked handing back Andrew to Harry. "Well Fleur got a job as the Potion Professor for Baubaxton, and I think that I might also teach their as the DADA Professor since they havn't got one."

Chapter 3

As the gang left the room, Harry sat down beside Fleur and kissed her. "Harry do you think we could move to France after your graduation?" Fleur asked her husband. "Why would you want that love?" Harry asked as he took Andrew to the small crib next to him. "Well I miss my little sister and my parents and I received notice that I could become the next Potion Professor of ___Baubaxton if I move back and do some extra training?" she stated as she laid her head on his shoulder. _

___Harry thought about it for a moment. Sure he wouldn't mind moving to France for Fleur but what would he do for a job? Sure he has loads of money but he still wants to do something. "I don't mind honey but what kinds of job are there in France for me?" he asked her. "Well I have not told you that my Aunt is the Headmistress of Baubaxton and she asked me to tell you that there creating a DADA position and was wondering if you could be the prime candidate and Professor?" she told him as she watched his facial expression was priceless. _

_"__Yes I would love to teach at Baubaxton and to move to France." Harry stated as he kissed her. "Well good lets go to sleep, Andrews all already passed out and I am tired." Fleur said as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you Harry" Fleur said before she closed her eyes. "I love you too honey." Harry said as he went to bed._

___Chapter 4 (6 months)_

_It's been six long months for the Potter Family as they moved to France. Harry bought a nineteenth century Mansion near Fleur's parents Mansion in Paris. Harry has become a well known figure in France's Magical Community. Fleur has begun training for the upcoming school year to become now the Headmistress since her Aunt died during the summer and left the school in charge to the Potters. Little Andrew was becoming more of a Daddy's boy instead of a mommy's boy which displeased Fleur a little bit until she got news that she was pregnant again with their second child. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Fleur was excited beyond doubt on having another child so soon but she wondered what Harry will say about having another one so soon. Fleur made up her mind she would tell Harry when he gets home.

Harry who was very happy with Baubaxton's floo'ed home to meet his wife playing with Andrew in the living room. "Fleur Baubaxton is so beautiful I can't wait to start the school year." He said as he picked her up and spun her around, little Andrew watched his parents giggling and clapping his hands wanting to play also. Harry saw this and picked him up and twirled him around also happy hearing his son's laughter. Looking at the two, Fleur smiled comfortably knowing that Harry would be happy with another child.

A little before dinner Fleur put Andrew in his crib for a quick nap. Harry was working on some lesson plans for the upcoming school year in the den. "Harry do you mind taking a break and come in the living room so I can tell you something I found out the other day?" she called him. With hearing this Harry put away his plans and went to find out the news.

As Fleur excitedly hid the picture of their baby behind her Harry took a seat across from her. "Now Harry I know that we've just got settled in but I have some great news regarding our family." She said as she moved closer to him. "What is the news honey?" he asked getting anxious. "Well look at this picture and figure out yourself" Fleur said handing him the sonogram picture. Harry took the picture and was surprised to find it that it's a baby picture. "What, Fleur your pregnant again, that is great news love." He said pulling her down and kissing her.


End file.
